Weekend in the Woods
by EzriaIsForever
Summary: Aria and Ezra decide to go camping for a weekend. Nothing can go wrong...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in awhile…I've been super busy lately. I am so excited about starting this new story! I'm hoping I can end this story with 5-10 chapters, but I'm not quite sure where this will lead. Also, I am working on a fluffy one shot, but I am getting kind of bored with it so I don't know if I will finish… This was just an idea floating around in my head so I decided to put it down on paper…or screen I guess, so enjoy!**

 **{I obviously don't own PLL}**

 **XOXO -Ezria_Is_Forever-**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **-Aria's POV-**

"Ok then, It's settled." I declared, beaming as I pressed the red "end" button on my iPhone's screen.

I had just made plans with my boyfriend, Ezra, to spend the weekend camping together. I was really looking forward to our plans, but since my parents banned us from seeing each other we had to make sure that they wouldn't find out.

I quickly dialed Spencer's number as an idea popped into my head.

"Hey Spence…I need your help. Ezra wants us to go camping this weekend, and I was wondering if you and the girls would cover for me? I haven't asked the others yet but if It's fine with you then I will…"

"Sure!" Spencer responded happily bringing another smile to my face. "I'd be happy to cover for you guys! It's so sweet that Ezra's taking you guys camping!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed.

You know what? Check with the girls but we could come over there to help you pack, and then we can all leave at the same time."

I agreed, and after making a few calls, plans were arranged and my parents had agreed to the "4" of us going camping this weekend.

Approximately 10 minutes later, the girls appeared at my doorstep, and I lead them upstairs.

"So," Hanna began, the moment I shut the door. "Fitzy is taking you camping…" this was sure to be interesting. "You know what happened the last time _I_ went camping…" Her voice trailed off.

"HANNA!" we all shouted in that oh-so-familiar way, shooting her a glance of disapproval.

Our frowns quickly faded away as we fell into a fit of giggles.

"You _have_ to have stories when you get back, you know…" Emily declared, shooting her eyes at me with a fake-serious stare.

"Yeah," Spencer agreed. "We all want to know about the Fitz's camping skills!" I giggled again. _That is, if he has any!_

We joked and laughed for a few more minutes until I stood up from the bed to dig my purple suitcase out from under the ginormous junk pile that is my closet.

"Ok," Hanna says, her face becoming mock-serious. "We've gotta make sure you look beautiful!"

"Hanna we're going camping, not modeling!" I giggled.

"Besides," Emily replied. It's not like he would really care…"

I blushed and began rifling through some shirts in my dresser. I pulled out a few folded tanks and a sweatshirt and shoved them into my bag. I giggled again as Hanna pouted at my choice of fashion.

I added a few other things to my bag, deep in thought and anticipation of the events that were in store for the weekend.

 **-Spencer's POV-**

 **-2 hours later-**

A while later, Aria packed her suitcase into my trunk, and we pulled out of the Montgomery's driveway. I could tell that she was super excited to spend a weekend with Ezra, and I was happy to cover for her. I bet it would be awful to have to sneak around all of the time though. In my opinion, I think Aria's parents should just give up on trying to split the two of them up. Regardless of the situation, I was happy to help Aria be with the person she loved.

Moments later, we pulled into the parking lot of Ezra's building. We hopped out of the car quickly, and Aria suggested much to Hanna's excitement, that we all come in to say hello.

Aria knocked on the door once we reached 3B, but there was no answer. Aria skillfully retrieved the key from it's hiding place, and revealed the inside of Ezra's apartment.

"Ezra?" Aria called, as Hanna (uninvitedly) plopped down on the sofa to flip through a magazine, making herself at home.

I heard Ezra reply from another room.

"So I was thinking we could grab something to eat on the way.." He walked into the front room wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. Hanna's eyes widened as she stared at a _very shirtless_ Ezra Fitz, causing the magazine to fall abruptly to the floor.

"Girls!" he exclaimed obviously shocked since he wasn't used to seeing us outside of school, especially when he was shirtless. He rushed back down the hallway to grab a T-shirt, before reappearing in the doorway. Aria blushed, and Hanna giggled loudly, causing us all so shoot another sharp glance in her direction.

"I didn't know you guys were here.." He announced, smiling sheepishly.

"You should walk around shirtless more often," Hanna blurted, obviously unaware that she'd said this out loud, Causing this whole situation to become even more awkward than it already was.

"Hey!" Aria snapped defensively. "This one's taken!"

"That's fine, Caleb looks great shirtless, too."

"Alright, Alright!" Emily and I finally cut in. Let's talk about something other than our shirtless signifiant others!"

"I hope you guys have fun camping, by the way," Emily declared, quickly changing the subject.

"Not as much fun as Caleb and I did," Hanna mumbled suggestively, causing everyone but Ezra to cringe once again.

"Why?" he asked. "What happened?"

"You don't wanna know…" Aria replied, remembering the extremely _detailed_ story that Hanna had told her and the girls about her and Caleb's latest camping experience.

"Well, do you guys want something to drink? We have awhile before Aria and I need to hit the road.." Ezra asked kindly, opening the refrigerator.

"Sure!" Hanna replied, excited to see more of what Ezra and Aria's relationship in her super nosy-Hanna way.

Ezra poured 5 glasses of lemonade before joining us in the living room, to have a very interestingly awkward chat.

 **I hope you guys liked it! Please comment + give feedback! :) New chapter soon!**

 **XOXO -Ezria_Is_Forever-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Back with my second chapter of WNW…This one's gonna be interesting! I loved the scenes in PLL where Hanna was nosy about Ezria's relationship and stuff so I wanted to try one myself…Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**

 **P.S.- This one's kinda long to get comfy… :)**

 **XOXO -Ezria_Is_Forever-**

CHAPTER 2

- **Ezra's POV-**

I was almost finished packing when I heard Aria opening my apartment door.

I started talking to her about plans while walking into the front room, when I realized that the girls had come up with Aria.

"Girls!" I exclaimed, feeling slightly embarrassed as Hanna dropped the magazine she was reading, and said,

"You should walk around shirtless more often!"

I forgot that I wasn't wearing a shirt. Oops.

I wasn't sure how to respond to this, so I left the room to grab a shirt, and returned to hear the girls talking about their "shirtless significant others." I sighed in relief as Spencer and Emily changed the subject, and I walked into the kitchen to offer the girls a drink.

We all sat down to chat since Aria and I didn't have to be leaving for awhile.

"So," Hanna began abruptly. "What's it like to date Aria?"

"You _don't_ have to answer that!" Aria exclaimed.

"No, that's alright…" I said. "…Exciting."

"Yeah." Aria cut in. "Especially when your father walks in and sees your boyfriend completely naked…" Her voice trailed off, and I could see her smile as she remembered that crazy night.

"What!?" the girls gasped.

"Yep. It was that weekend that I surprised Aria with reservations at the Ritz-Carlton in Philly…Her parents found out, and her dad walked in just as I got out of the shower. He flipped out and tried to punch me!"

"Oh my god!" Emily exclaimed, and Spencer let out a shocked giggle.

"Makes one heck of a story though!" Aria said, smiling again.

"Uh huh" I replied. "And there were quite a few times that we almost got caught at school….Like when Mrs. Welsh walked in just as I was about to kiss you…that was a _close one…"_

As awkward as the conversation was, it was nice to tell someone about our relationship, and have something other that a scream or a slew of curse words in response.

"And, Hanna declared, the time I saw you too making out in Fitzy's car…"

"What?!" this time it was my turn to be shocked.

"Yep." Aria declared.

"Lots of crazy stuff goes down at the Rosewood camp grounds." Spencer said, causing me to wonder what type of chaos could ensue this time around.

 **-1 hour later-**

 **-Spencer's POV-**

We had just dropped Aria at Ezra's and were headed to my house. My mom was scheduled to leave for a business trip about half an hour ago, so the girls and I thankfully wouldn't have to explain why we weren't trekking through the woods.

"That sure was an interesting chat we had at Ezra's!" Hanna exclaimed, verbalizing everyone's thoughts.

"Yeah." I cheered. "It's nice to get to know those two as a couple."

We pulled into my driveway and lugged our bags through the door.

"Oh, hey girls!" my mom greeted from her place on the sofa, causing all three of us to jump."

"'Uhh hey Mom."

"Where's Aria?" she questioned, looking around.

"She uhh got sick so she can't go." Emily cut in quickly.

"Oh no. well I hope she gets better soon. I'd better go though. My flight got delayed but it's about time that I head to the airport."

Ok…bye, Mom. We're about to head out as well anyway." I lied.

"That was awkward…" Hanna said, cutting the silence between us as I watched Mom pull out of our driveway.

I nodded, leading the girls upstairs, ready for a full night of "camping".

 **-Veronica's POV-**

I decided to stop by the Brew for a coffee on the way to the airport. I walked to the counter to place my order when I saw Ella Montgomery sitting on the small sofa by the window. I walked over to her as I waited for my order to be placed.

"Hi Veronica!" She greeted, smiling

"I'm so sorry that Aria couldn't make it to the lake…" I began.

"What do you mean?…" Ella asked curiously

"Well the girls said that she decided to stay back because she wasn't feeling well…" My voice trailed off.

"No…Aria just texted saying they were on their way…" I could hear the panic rising in her voice.

"Hmm…that's odd…" I said. I wasn't really sure how to react to this piece of information. "I'm sure everything is fine…It's probably just a miscommunication." I really did want to stay and help, but I couldn't be late for my flight.

I quickly apologized to Ella, reassuring her that I would get to the bottom of this. Snatching my coffee from the countertop I forced my way out the door of the brew, unsure of what would happen next.

 **-Ezra's POV-**

About 1 hour later, Aria and I had reached the entrance to the Rosewood campgrounds. I couldn't wait to spend this _entire_ 3-dayweekend with the love of my life. I glanced over at her curled up in the passenger seat, snoring softly.

 _God_ she is beautiful.

I softly brushed my hand across her shoulder as we pulled into the nearest parking space.

"Wake up, beautiful. We're here,"

She slowly opened her eyes, staring up at me with confusion written on her face.

"Wait…how long have I been asleep?"

"Umm…the whole trip"

Aria giggled at herself before unbuckling her seatbelt, as her face quickly switched from hazy to hyper. She practically leaped out of the car, and rushed to the trunk to unpack.

"Woah!" I laughed, helping lift her suitcase from the trunk, before doing the same with my own. I pulled a campground map from my bag, and studied it to find our lot. "This way!" I declared, proud of my newfound since of direction.

Aria giggled at me causing a confused frown to spread across my face.

"Just one thing…" she said.

I paused.

"The map is upside down."

- **Ella's POV-**

Within moments I was in my car, speeding down quiet Rosewood streets toward my house. I took a breath, and unsuccessfully tried to calm my nerves. Why had Aria lied to me? Where even was she right now? A wave of realization hit as I pulled into the driveway.

My head abuzz with anger and chaos as I burst through the front door.

"Byron!" I called loudly up the staircase.

Moments later he hurried down the stairs, confused as well.

"What's wrong?"

"I ran into Veronica today at the Brew, and she told me that she was sorry that Aria _couldn't make it_ on the camping trip with the girls, since she was apparently _not feeling well_ and _had to go home."_

"Ok?…" Byron replied, still confused.

"Well she's obviously not with us, or the girls, so there's really only one other place she'd be…" I snapped.

"I'm gonna kill him…when I find him…he's…he's _dead._

 **-Aria** **'s POV-**

I giggled as I watched a struggling Ezra sigh in frustration for the 10th time in the last 5 minutes.

"I told you, we should gotten one of those pop-up tents!" I reminded.

"And _I_ told _you_ that I would figure it out."

He rotated the crumpled instructions page in his hands once more.

"You'd better stop laughing at me, Miss Montgomery!" he teased.

"Or what, Mr Fitz?" I giggled again.

"Or, you'll be in serious trouble."

I laughed at his attempt to be intimidating.

"Look, I finally declared. "I'm gonna find a shower and get cleaned up, while I leave you here to "figure it out".

He giggled at my sarcasm and pecked my lips with a short kiss, before handing me my clothes and a folded towel.

I used the map to guide me to the showers, and _unlike my directionally challenged yet adorable boyfriend,_ found them right away.

I was rinsing shampoo out of my hair when I heard the door to the bathroom open and close quickly. I peeked my head around the curtain but no one was there. I shrugged and threw the curtain open.

My mouth gaped open as I saw what was in front of me, or rather _what wasn't;_ my clothes were nowhere to be found.

I ran to the counter; where I saw that my clothes had been replace with a small note. It said:

 **Payback's a B**ch**

 **-E.F**

I couldn't help but smile to myself. This. Means. War.

I wasn't intimidated by his little dare at all.

This. Means. War.

I quickly scanned the surroundings outside the bathroom door. It was pretty dark and there was no one around.

Without looking back, I covered myself as best I could with my arms, and dashed through the woods ahead. Luckily, I remembered the way back and didn't have to stop to look at the map.

Seconds later, Our campsite was in my views, and I could see Ezra on the ground laughing hysterically.

I marched up to him, half angry, half amused, and pulled him close to my face by the collar of his shirt.

I'm glad you think this is funny mister, because you won't be laughing when _you're_ on the receiving end!"

His laughing was replaced with silent panic.

"Uh huh! That's what I thought," I said, jerking my shirt out of my bag and pulling it over my head.

"And here I was, hoping you'd stay naked…" He said causing me to laugh sarcastically.

"Haha, real funny."

I paused taking in my surroundings. In all of the craziness I hadn't realized that Ezra had finished putting up the tent, in addition to starting a fire, _and_ unfolded the chairs.

"Wow, this place looks amazing…good work!" I complemented.

"And when have I done anything less?" I rolled my eyes at his self confidence as he pulled me to sit with him in a fold-out love seat.

Between the comfort of being in his arms, and the warmth of the crackling fire, this was folding out to be one of the happiest moments of my life.

We chatted and laughed together for awhile, before disappearing into the tent for a full night of _anything but sleep._

 **-Byron's POV-**

We sped down the street moments later on the way to end _whatever_ was going on between those two. I didn't even want to think about how much trouble they could get in while at his apartment, _alone for an entire weekend._

We were parked and flying up the stairs in a matter of seconds. As soon as I reached the door of the infamous apartment 3B, I pounded my fist against it with all of my strength.

"EZRA FITZ OPEN THIS D*MN DOOR BEFORE I COME IN THER AND KICK YOUR A**!"

Ella flinched at my harshness, although I could tell that she didn't disapprove.

There was still no response from inside.

"D***IT, ARIA I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

I was out of patience. I slammed myself against the door, twice causing it to finally swing open. I froze, realizing the apartment was _empty._

"Come on." I growled. "We're going camping."

 **Hope your not too mad about the cliffhanger…I'll post chapter 3 soon, maybe tomorrow depending on feedback so you won't have to wait too long… BTW plz leave feedback on the story! Bye bye for now ;)**

 **XOXO -Ezria_Is_Forever-**


	3. Chapter 3

**So….I'm back with chapter three….enough said.**

 **;)**

CHAPTER 3

 **-Byron's POV-**

We'd been driving for about half an hour at this point, and it was definitely going to be past midnight by the time we will arrive.

I was frantically searching for something to occupy my thoughts other than the picture in my mind of my 16 year old daughter _making out with her teacher…or worse…while alone in the woods._

I glanced over at Ella in the passenger seat.

I was surprised, and maybe even frustrated at how calm she was. How could she be so calm knowing that our daughter was doing _who knows what_ in the woods with a grown man, her _teacher_ no less?

I broke the silence.

"We have to do something about this."

"I know Byron, but it's not like we can have him arrested! That would ruin Aria's reputation!" She was quite annoyed at this point. She exhaled impatiently, and we returned to silence for the rest of the ride.

I knew one thing:

 _Ezra Fitz was a dead man._

 _ **-**_ **Spencer's POV-**

The girls and I were deeply engrossed in _The Notebook_ when my phone rang in my lap.

"Hello, Mom," I said using a hushed tone as I started out of my room so the girls could continue the movie. I was stopped at Hanna silently waved me back over and Emily paused the TV.

Her voice was frantic.

"Where are you, Spencer?"

"I told you, we went camping."

"Uh huh. Is Aria with you?"

"No Mom. I told you, she stayed home sick…"

"Well funny you say that, because I got a completely different story from her mother today. I ran into her at the Brew, and she had no idea as to what was going on. Spencer, tell me where she is. _Really."_

All three of us exchanged worried looks.

"Ok mom.." I took a deep breath. "If I tell you where she is, and I can promise she's safe, you have to _swear,_ that under _no condition_ will you tell Mrs. Montgomery,"

I tell from her voice that she was already skeptical.

"You can _promise_ that she's safe?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I took a deep breath, and began.

"So…you know Mr Fitz?"

"Yes…" I could hear more question in her voice.

"Well….Aria is kind of….ariaisseeingmrfitz," I mumbled that last part, and she nervously asked me to repeat it.

"She's _what_ Spencer?"

"She's _seeing_ Mr. Fitz," My voice quivered a bit. I was nervous about how I would react, but surprisingly, she stayed calm.

"O..Okay…"

I paused.

"He's taking her camping this weekend….at the Rosewood Campgrounds. We're covering for her, but her parents know. They just obviously aren't okay with them doing stuff together like this…for obvious reasons. That's why we said we were going camping together. I..I'm really sorry Mom…for lying to you. I just couldn't let Aria's parents find out. They were going to send Ez…er Mr. Fitz to jail…"

"Spencer, I don't appreciate you lying to me, but I understand why you did. I won't say anything to Ella or Byron, but you have to realize that Ella's probably already headed to the camp sight, likely with her husband in tow. But, I won't tell them anything more than they already know, just as long as you can _promise_ she's safe."

"I promise, Mom." I said, with complete confidence. "Thank you, really."

As soon as I hung up the phone, I felt guilty, and the girls could see it on my face.

"Spencer. Don't beat yourself up. You _had_ to tell your mom. I could hear it in her voice that she wouldn't say anything. She will honor that." Emily smiled, and both girls reached in for a hug. I hoped everything was going alright at the camp sight…

 **-Aria's POV-**

I couldn't believe how well our trip had gone so far. I lay there on the

air-mattress, cuddled into Ezra's side, going through my favorite memories of us in my head.

From the day we met in that bar, all the way to present time I had known I was in love with this man. Despite the crazy baggage that came with this relationship, we'd survived it all, _together._

No matter how many times we were forced apart by my parents or nearly caught by the school, we stayed strong. Ezra was one of the only constant things in my life. When we were together, I always felt safe and secure.

I stared up at his face, listening to him deeply breathe in and out. My eyes quickly became heavy, my own breathing slowed, and I quickly drifted into a deep, safe sleep.

- **Ella's POV-**

I was half asleep when my cell phone vibrated in my coat pocket.

 _That was strange…Who'd be texting me at 12:00 at night!?_

I froze as I studied the video playing on a loop on the screen of my phone. I screamed, and practically threw my phone across the car. I gasped for air.

"What?! What is it!?" Byron exclaimed, struggling to steady the car after swerving across the road.

"B..B..Byron, y…you should pull over." I declared, my voice quivering in shock.

He jerked the wheel and pulled into a McDonalds parking lot.

He retrieved my phone from the floorboard in the back, and had a similar reaction to mine.

The video glowing on the screen showed _our daughter_ sitting on a fold-out chair next to _Ezra_ , _fully naked,_ and _making out._

At least the video was censored…

 _"_ _THIS…THIS IS F***ING UNBELIEVABLE! NO…NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING RIGHT NOW. OH H**L NO!"_ He roared.

Byron slammed his fists into the steering wheel. Hard.

I glanced down at my phone again, noticing something else this time. Below the video, there was a single sentence that chilled me to the bone.

I read it out loud, my voice shaking with anger and fear.

 **You really should keep a closer eye on that daughter of yours** **…Who knows what she could be doing right now…or more accurately,** _ **who**_ **.**

 **Tick-Tock, B***hes,**

 **-A**

—

 **Well that's chapter 3 for ya, folks. Sorry about all of the swearing btw, I just felt it was necessary to accurately portray Byron… I told you there'd be drama! Also, funny to look back on it now, but last chapter, a reader commented wondering when a would come into play…funny you mention that XD**

 **PLZ REVEIW, I WILL REPLY, AND HOPEFULLY MAKE USE OF FEEDBACK…**

 **-XOXO Ezria_Is_Forever-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I hope you liked my last chapter. It was FULL of drama! I promise though, that wasn't even close to the end of it! On that note…here ya go!**

 **XOXO -Ezria_Is_Forever-**

CHAPTER 4

 **-Ella's POV-**

I replayed the nights events over and over in my head.

I find out my daughter is seeing her _teacher_. _Again_.

I find out she lied about where she would be spending the next three days.

I see a video of my daughter _making out_ with said teacher. _naked_.

Ugh.

The car came to a sudden stop in the campsite parking lot, and we pulled ourselves out of the car. I watched Byron jerk our bags from the trunk, practically hurling mine at me.

"Byron, we can't do anything about this tonight." We just need to set up camp, and get a full night's rest."

He reluctantly agreed, and we began our trek to the campsite.

—

Once we arrived, Byron set up the tent in angry silence, and crawled stiffly into his sleeping bag. I did the same, before shutting off the lantern and forcing myself to sleep.

 **-6 hours later-**

 **-Spencer's POV-**

I woke up long before Emily or Hanna, and left my room. I had to call Aria and warn her about her parents, before it was too late.

The phone rang twice on my end before it was picked up. I heard a hushed, half-awake Aria on the other end.

"Hey," was all I got before the line went dead.

"Aria…Aria!" No answer. Stupid camp site Wi-Fi.

I sighed imagining the look on Aria's face when her parents catch her with Ezra.

Drat.

I turned to walk back into my room, but my phone beeped, and so did the girls' phones from inside my room.

Oh. My. God.

I began to feel dizzy, and I ran into my room to sit on my bed before I fainted.

"Emily, Hanna, get up."

"Uggh screw you!" Hanna was _not_ a morning person.

'Seriously guys, we got a text from A."

"What!?" they said in unison, leaping out of their sleeping bags to scavenge my room for their phones

"O..open the attachment,"

"WHAT THE H*LL!" they both screamed.

They stared at a video of their best friend running through the woods completely nude (censored, thankfully) and then making out with her "secret" boyfriend. _On camera._

Come on guys, We're going camping.

—

 **-Aria's POV-**

I woke up in the exact same position I fell asleep in; in the arms of my amazing boyfriend.

I glanced over at him, smiling.

I was suddenly pulled out of daydreaming by the shrill ring of my phone. I muffled it quickly with my hand, before carefully removing myself from Ezra's arms, and stepping out of the tent.

It was Spencer calling, and I quickly accepted.

On the other end, I heard Spencer's voice for half a second. Then the line went dead.

Curse my awful phone plan.

I shrugged my shoulders and turned to walk back to the tent, but Ezra was already getting up.

"Good morning, Princess," He said, lightly kissing my forehead.

I watched him walk over to the cooler we brought and pull out 4 eggs.

"Do scrambled eggs sound good for breakfast?"

"Sure!"

He pulled a small pan from his bag.

"I never new you were such a camper!" I said, surprised at how prepared he was.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" He chuckled, grinning.

I pecked him on the cheek, and disappeared into the tent to throw on some clothes.

 **-Ella** **'s POV-**

I was pulled out of sleep by my husband harshly shaking me awake.

"Get up, Ella, we've got to find them!"

He was already dressed, and had packed our two backpacks.

"Here, put on these clothes and meet me outside in 5 minutes. They have to be somewhere on these campgrounds!" He snapped harshly.

Just as he left the tent, I heard both of our phones beep.

I glanced down at the screen to see a picture of Aria in Ezra's arms, sharing a plate of scrambled eggs. I groaned as I read the caption:

 **Breakfast anyone?**

 **-A**

 _Who the hell is "A"!?_

I heard Byron angrily growl from outside the tent.

"Did you get it too?" all I got in response was an another angry grunt.

"Come _on."_ Byron grabbed my hand and and practically dragged me through the woods

—

Half an hour later and no luck.

I was slowly beginning to realize that following Aria and Ezra to the camp sight was maybe not the brightest of ideas. I mean we've spent all this time trying to find them, but what were they actually going to do when they did? If Aria found out that we were following her, there's a good chance that she would _run away_ with Ezra. I was so nervous that Byron _really would try to kill Ezra._

I had to clarify something.

"Byron, if you find Ezra, are you really going to try and hurt him? You know you could be arrested for assault,"

"First of all, _when,_ not _if._ And second, I don't give a _d*mn_ about assault charges, I'm gonna kill him."

"Byron, I've told you this before, forcing Aria apart from Ezra only makes them want to be together more! Trying to _kill him, again_ I might add, will only make the situation worse! So I am fine with us following them, but you trying to hurt Ezra is where I draw the line. There are other precautions we can take that won't involve _jail time._

I could tell that Byron was beginning to understand where I was coming from, but he was still _fuming_.

"Well, let's at least find them first." I nodded.

Byron kept walking, but I stopped, because I heard someone giggling, which quickly turned to a full blown laugh.

I froze.

 _Aria._

"Byron, come here!" I whisper yelled.

"What?!" He snapped, but then quickly lowered his voice at the sight ahed of us.

A mere 50 feet a way was _our_ daughter, and her stupid English teacher _boyfriend._

I saw Byron's face turn an angry shade of red as Ezra fed Aria a bite of scrambled eggs.

" _Byron,"_ I whispered softly, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Remember what I said. Trust me."

He said nothing, but stayed put.

I heard him mumble a slew of curses under his breath, but that was better than the alternative.

 _God, this was going to be a long weekend._

 **Well, that's a wrap for chapter 4…Hope you liked it! I'm sorry that there wasn't a whole lot of drama this time, though, but I promise that chapter 5 fill be** _ **full of it!**_ **This chapter was mostly just info that you needed to know to understand chapter 5, plus some Ezria fluff.**

 **New chapter coming soon!**

 **-Ezria_Is_Forever-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So sorry again for the long wait! I can't wait to see what you guys think of chapter 5! Also, I will post part 2 of** _ **Snowed In**_ **soon as well! What do you think will happen in chapter 5? Please review!**

 **XOXO -Ezria_Is_Forever-**

CHAPTER 5

 **-Ella's POV-**

We'd been hiding behind a tree in the middle of the woods for nearly 20 minutes. I understood why Byron wanted to know what was going between Aria and Ezra, but this was taking it too far.

"Byron, come on! We've been here for 20 minutes, and all closest thing to inappropriate that we've seen is Ezra feeding Aria breakfast. We can come back later."

"No, Ella. We need to know what's going on!"

I sighed and slid down until I was sitting against the tree.

I nearly laughed as I heard Byron say next:

"What'r they up two _now?_ "

I turned around to see Aria jump from her seat to chase Ezra through the woods.

"Come on, they're on the move."

I followed Byron through the woods, keeping an eye out from where they were going.

i smirked as I saw a sign ahead that read "Rosewood Lake; 50ft".

 **-Aria's POV-**

"Hey!" I squealed, jumping up from my chair. I ran after Ezra. I realized he was running to the lake.

Ha.

Without a second thought, he threw off his clothes and dove into the water.

"Ezra Fitzgerald!" I screamed, laughing hysterically. "That was a crazy thing to do!"

"Your turn." He laughed.

"No way! That water's probably freezing!"

"Come on! it's fine!"

"Ezra, I swear, if someone sees us…" I shook my head, and reached my hands over my head to pull off my shirt, but just before it was going to slide off I grabbed Ezra's clothes from the dock and took off back in the direction we came.

 **-Byron's POV-**

I watched intently as Ezra took off into the woods, Aria followed right after him. I heard her shout in between laughs. "Ezra Fitzgerald!"

Oh _God._ What were they doing _now?_

"Hmm. I didn't know that was his last name…" Ella said, her voice trailing off.

"Come on, Ella. This is _serious!_ "

She just rolled her eyes, frustrating me even more. How was she so relaxed about this?

No. This was not happening. I clenched my jaw as I comprehended what was going on. Ezra had jumped into the lake, and his _clothes_ were on the dock. I was 5 seconds away from storming onto the dock as I watched Aria moments away from discarding her shirt.

What happened next surprised me more than anything else today. She grabbed Ezra's clothes from the dock, and turned to face him. I could've sworn I heard Ella chuckle behind me. _What was Aria doing?_

I took a little too much joy in what happened next.

Aria began walking back to the campsite, swaying her hips as she went.

I heard Ezra yelling. "Aria! What the h*ll are you doing!? Come back!"

"Not so funny now, is it Mr Fitz?"

 _Clever, Aria. Inappropriate, but clever._

"PAYBACK!"

I watched her skip back towards their campsite, laughing the whole way. Ezra looked shocked as he glanced back and forth between where his clothes had been laying on the dock, to the direction Aria had gone.

Not waiting around for what would happen next, Ella and I silently followed Aria through the woods to their camp site.

 **-Spencer's POV-**

"Come on, girls! We need to hurry!"

I waved my arms towards the car, directing Emily and Hanna to the car.

"Your right." Hanna grinned. "We don't want Aria's parents _walking in_ to anything…"

"HANNA!"

"Just get in the car, Hanna!"

"Ok, ok, just saying!"

 **-1 hour later-**

"Come on, Hurry!" We jumped out of the car, and grabbed our stuff from the trunk.

"Guys!" Emily jerked a finger in the direction of a silver Toyota. "That's Ezra's car!"

My mouth gaped open.

"And there's Mrs. Montgomery's."

 _Oh crap._

We dropped our things at the campsite we'd rented last minute, and began searching the grounds for Ezra and the Montgomerys.

 **-Ezra's POV-**

"Aria!" I shouted, in complete shock of what had just happened. I sighed in frustration as I pulled myself onto the dock, completely naked, and made a mad dash for the campsite.

I reached our sight in under a minute, and angrily yanked on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt from my bag.

I could hear Aria giggling from inside the tent.

She quickly unzipped it, and crawled outside.

"Alright, Alright! You win this time." I admitted, as she smirked at my defeated expression.

"I though so,"

"I still love you, though," I said, kissing her happily.

"Of course you do, Mr. Cheesy." I hugged her tightly, and we fell back into the chairs.

"We need to start the fire again soon, it's getting dark already."

"Ok then." I pulled myself up, and lit the fire with ease.

"I told you that wasn't the last of my camping skills!" I smiled, and she giggled quietly.

I grabbed the pan from this morning and a couple of hot dogs from the the freezer.

"Hot dogs good for dinner?" she nodded as I placed the pan over the fire.

 **-Ella's POV-**

We finally got back to our campsite and crawled into our sleeping bags for an early night.

"We need to confront Aria tomorrow." Byron stated.

I thought I had finally convinced Byron to stop stalking our daughter, at least for the rest of the day.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Ella, what are we supposed to do? Just return on Monday and act like this never happened? I don't think so."

"Ok, well I get that we have to confront them _sometime,_ I just think we should approach it calmly."

"I agree, but that doesn't mean I don't get to voice my opinion."

I knew this was as close to a compromise as I would get, so I agreed. Tomorrow it was.

 **-Spencer's POV-**

We'd been wandering through the woods for hours, and we were about to give up, but that was before we checked the lake.

As soon as we'd peered through the trees, we saw Aria sitting on the edge of the dock, and Ezra wading in the water.

"Oh my gosh, guys, look!" Hanna pointed them out to Emily and I, and we watched over her shoulder.

Our mouths gaped open as we watched Aria grab Ezra's clothes from the dock, and take off back through the woods.

Aria giggled playfully, and tore back through the woods.

Ezra yelled for Aria to come back but she was long gone after yelling something about payback.

Before we could turn away, Ezra leaped out of the water, wearing nothing at all.

"Ahh!" Emily whisper-yelled, and we quickly jerked our eyes away.

"I can't unsee that!"

 _Good luck ever having a normal English class again, Spencer._ I thought to myself.

"Come on. Let's go find Aria." Emily said, interrupting my thoughts.

We agreed, and it took only a few minutes to reach the site again, though by that time it was already dark, and Ezra had beaten us back.

I watched with raised eyebrows as Aria pulled Ezra into a kiss.

Can't unsee _that_ either.

"Aww!" Hanna coohed, causing Emily and I to glare angrily at her.

"Hanna, _not_ the time for a real life rom-com!" Emily snapped, causing me to smirk. "We need to take action. Someone's got to tell Aria that her parents are here!"

In all the bickering, we didn't realize that Aria and Ezra were disappearing into the tent.

"Guys look!" I gasped, pointing to the tent, just as the door was zipped closed.

"You want _action?_ Here!" Hanna stormed out from the trees, and over to the tent that the two were in, clearing her throat loudly.

"Mr Fitz, It's Hanna. You guys re _ally_ need to come out here! Like, NOW!"

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger again, I just thought it would be a really good place to end the chapter…But don't worry, if all goes well, the chapter 6 will be posted tomorrow, and maybe even with part 2 of snowed in! Please review and be on the lookout for chapter 6!**

 **XOXO -Ezria_Is_Forever-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to Weekend in the Woods for chapter 6! Let me just say; It's about to get** _ **reeel**_ **up in here! BTW- would you guys like to see a chapter 7 and/or 8 or maybe even more? If so, I will have to think about what that storyline will include, since this particular storyline is nearing its ending…well, comment your opinion, and also any questions/suggestions you guys may have! Anyway- I will get to the story now…**

 **XOXO -Ezria_Is_Forever-**

CHAPTER 6

 **-Hanna's POV-**

I stormed over to the tent.

"Mr Fitz, It's Hanna. You guys re _ally_ need to come out here! Like, NOW!"

I heard a short silence from inside.

"Uhh….Hanna…."

Ezra slightly unzipped the tent, revealing an obviously _unclothed_ Aria, wrapped in a thick blanket.

"Uhh….hey guys….What's uhh….What's going on?…"

Spencer gently pushed past us to Aria.

"Aria, your parents are here!"

"What!?" Ezra and Aria said in unison.

"Uhh…just give us a moment to get some clothes on first…"

"Sure." Emily smiled calmly.

After about 5 minutes, they both climbed out from the tent and Aria tied up her hair, whilst Ezra packed their backpacks full of things around the campsite.

"We…we saw your mom's car in the lot and put 2 and 2 together…" I began to explain.

"Who knows how long they've been here, or what they know…"

"Ok then." Ezra said, taking charge. "We need to leave.

We all nodded in agreement, and Spencer, Emily and I helped them pack their things.

Aria stopped packing to look at us.

"Thank you guys, Really." We replied with a simple "Of course," But I could still see a twinge of guilt in Spencer's eyes.

As if reading my mind, Spencer spoke up.

"Aria, Mr. Fitz, I think I am to blame for this whole situation. I didn't know that my mom would be home when we got back from dropping you off, but she was. We said you were sick. She somehow saw your Mom, and that's how they figured out you were lying. I am so sorry, and I totally understand if you're mad."

Before anyone else could speak, Emily interrupted.

"No. It's not Spencer's fault. It's mine. I am the one who told Spencer's Mom you were sick."

Hanna cut her off.

"Emily, no. It's not your fault, either. I-"

Aria spoke up.

"Guys, no. It's nobody's fault but mine, and I will not let anyone else take the fall for this."

"Aria, this whole thing was my idea and I shouldn't have-"

"No Ezra. I agreed to do this as well…" Aria stated.

"Wait, guys. I think what we're getting at is the fact that we're all partially responsible for this, so lets skip the blame game and get a move on!"

We all let out a chuckle before returning to previous tasks.

"And by the way," Mr Fitz began, "You guys can call me Ezra."

 **-Aria's POV-**

It had been about half an hour since the girls showed up at the campsite.

We were almost finished packing, and Ezra walked off to the car with the first round of luggage.

"Thank you guys."

"For what?" Emily asked.

"For being ok with Ezra and I. For not trying to break us apart like the rest of Rosewood does."

"Of course! Hana exclaimed.

"Yep." Spencer agreed. "Don't tell Toby, but you guys definitely win the cutest couple award."

I blushed, and reached in for a hug from my 3 amazing friends.

"Do you think my parents will ever come around?" I wondered.

"Yes, definitely." Emily admitted. "I can tell your Mom has pretty much already come around to the idea, and I am sure your Dad will as well, wether he chooses to admit to it or not."

I nodded. I could tell Mom was more accepting to the idea, and Dad had been less harsh recently. I knew they would still be very mad anyway.

 **-Ezra's POV-**

I was rolling Aria's suitcase to the car, when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"Going somewhere, Mr. _Fitz?_ "

It was Byron Montgomery.

"Oh, hey Byron! What are you doing out here so late?"

"Quit the innocent act, a**hole." You're carrying my daughter's suitcase."

"Oh, I-"

"Let's get this over with." He spat.

 _Where was he going?_

I followed him along the trail in the woods, and my face got paler with each step he took. He was headed for the campsite.

It was not to long before I could hear Aria laughing and talking with the girls.

Her back was turned to us, but Hanna was looking straight at us.

" _Aria,"_ She whispered, staring wide eyed at Byron.

"Hanna, I told you, that't _not_ a bear! See?" she spun on her heel, but froze at the sight of her father. Everyone fell silent.

"Wow, Aria! I didn't realize you could be home _sick,_ and camping at the same time!" He snapped with mock sarcasm.

"Dad, I-" Don't Aria. No more lies. I am going to get your mother, and then you two are going to tell us _everything_.

He disappeared before anyone could say a word.

My eyes wandered from Aria to the girls. Aria was only angry, but the other 3 seemed intimidated, shocked, and confused all at the same time.

I softened my expression, and mustered up my least fake-looking smile.

"Girls, It's ok. We'll sort this out, It's happened before.

The shock was wearing off, and they seemed to take some amount of comfort in the fact that Aria leaned in close to me, obviously unintimidated by her father's unexpected visit.

"I..I stand by what I said before, Aria. I support you guys no matter what." Emily declared."

"Me too." Spencer and Hanna said in unison.

Ezra was confused. "What'd I miss?

I smiled at the recent memory.

"They told me they support you and I, like as a couple, even if my parents don't."

He grinned. "That's really sweet, you guys!"

Hanna giggled. "Yep, from the moment I saw you and Fitzy making out in that car at Camp Mona, I knew you guys were soulmates." I blushed, but my happiness was cut short.

"Sorry to break up the bonding circle…no actually, I am _not."_ My dad spat.

" _Byron."_ Mom sighed. "You said we'd try and _work things out!_ "

"I never said I'd be _polite_ about it."

"Dad, do you want me to explain, or not?"

—

So, we told them everything, from the day we met, up until now, sparing them a few personal details.

They listened for the whole time, aside from the occasional snide remark or rude comment from Dad. We finished, and they finally spoke up.

"Look, I am _not_ saying I have come any closer to accepting… _this_ …but I am beginning see _things_ in a different light.

I grinned internally knowing that as Emily said, Dad was beginning to come around, and by now Mom was already there.

Ezra spoke up, interrupting the small awkward silence that was forming.

"Look, I..I never should've suggested that we do this.."

My mom grinned at her next confession.

"Well, Its not like we would just accept you into our home…"

I tried laughing to lighten the mood.

"Dad, what do you have so say about this?" I snapped. It came out harsher than I wished it to. His response surprised me, though.

"I…I agree..?" It came out sounding like a question, and left everyone open-mouthed. "Aria, look, I never should've handled this whole situation so harshly. I..I just hated the thought of some _guy_ swooping into my daughter's life and taking her from me. I still don't love the thought of you two together since he's still your teacher, but I'll try to see things from your point of view…"

"Wow. Dad…I…" I flung my arms around him before I could stop myself. "Thank you… _and_ Mom. _Really._

"Ok, ok. Just please. Don't go running off with Ezra with out telling _someone_ first, and I don't just mean the girls. I promise we won't just dismiss the idea like before. I really appreciate the two of you, telling us the whole truth."

I smiled. my Dad's reaction had completely and utterly shocked and surprised me. I had officially gotten approval from my 3 friends, _and_ my parents tonight. I _could not_ believe what I was hearing.

"You guys don't know how much this means to us. I _never_ thought this would happen."

"As ironic as it sounds given tonight's events, you guys have gained our trust. Now, all you have to do is keep it. Be careful, ok?"

We happily obliged.

"Well," the girls began, speaking for the first time in awhile. "I guess we'll leave you two to camp, then,"

I grinned.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you guys camp with us?"

 **Haha. Did you guys like the cliffhanger? This chapter was kind of longer than the others, because I couldn't really end it in the middle of Byron and Aria's conversation. Sadly, I think Chapter 7 will be the last in this story, unless I can find out a way to extend it. Don't worry, though. I will definitely be writing more in the near future. I am even thinking of writing a long story, somewhere along the lines of 20-25 chapters! So, let me know what you guys would like to see!**

 **(BTW, my newer story,** _ **Snowed In**_ **is in progress as well.)**

 **XOXO -Ezria_Is_Forever-**


	7. NOTE

**Hey guys! I wanted to say I am SO SO SO** ** _SO_** **SORRY I haven't posted in awhile! I've had a bit of writer's block lately...I know that sounds like a lame excuse but I wanted ya'll to know that I am most definitely still going to continue with** ** _Weekend in the Woods once my writers block clears up..._** **I would REALLY appreciate any advice that you guys might have...I was going to make this a long story but now I'm not so sure since the number of views + reviews has gone down drastically...Well anyways I also was wondering if you guys would like me to write a long story maybe? I am not sure how that would look since I am more of a dramatic writer but I would love to see what you guys think...? THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND PLEASE REVIEW! :0 :) ;) :* _**?


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Let me start off with saying- I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for not posting in like 3 months! I've been so busy with school and stuff. I'm going to stop blabbing now, and get on with the story...And sadly, yes, this will be the last chapter. But that** _ **definitely**_ **does not mean the last story…**

 **XOXO -Ezria_Is_Forever-**

Chapter 7

 **Aria's POV**

A rooster crowed outside the tent, and I sat up groggily. My hair was in knots, and mosquito bites covered my skin, but none of this made me any less happy. Last night something had happened. Not just something, everything. _My parents_ had accepted _Ezra Fitz_. Ezra Fitz, my _English teacher_. Ezra Fitz, their _colleague_. And most importantly, Ezra Fitz, _my boyfriend_.

I leaned over and pushed my hair behind my shoulder, placing a soft kiss on Ezra's lips.

"Good morning," I whispered, almost inaudibly.

"It certainly is," Ezra smiled as his eyes slowly opened.

I slipped out of my sleeping bag, and pulled my _Rosewood High_ sweatshirt over a simple black bra and underwear set.

It barely went halfway down my thighs. Crap.

"What?" Ezra paused, noticing my stressed expression.

"My clothes," My voice was barely a whisper. "They're outside.."

"Oh God. Mine too…" Ezra realized. "Well maybe no one's awake, and...and we can just sneak out there…"

I nodded, grabbing Ezra's hand, and continuing to slowly unzip the tent. Ezra took a step out, and his bare foot crunched the fall leaves beneath it.

Someone cleared their throat, and we both jumped. I nearly tumbled over.

"Good morning, sleepyheads! We thought you'd never wake up!" Mom joked, stabbing a piece of sausage on a plastic breakfast plate.

"Cute uh...outfit, Ar…" Spencer joked, as I nervously shoved a bra strap higher on my shoulder. I quickly dug through my suitcase, pulling out a pink T-Shirt and a pair of black Athleta leggings. I shot her a dirty look, and disappeared into the tent to change.

I emerged a few minutes later, pulling my tangled hair into a loose, messy bun.

"How about some breakfast?" Hanna offered, pushing forward two steaming plates of link sausage and scrambled eggs.

Ezra hungrily scooped two bites of scrambled eggs into his mouth, and swallowed.

"Ezra!" I giggled. "Scrambled eggs!"

He paused for a moment, and then burst out with laughter, recalling the last time we'd had scrambled eggs.

"Aww!" The girls coohed.

Mom and Dad shook their heads, but suppressed grins, also remembering that moment.

We spent the rest of the day eating, talking, and eventually packing.

"Well this was far more enjoyable than I expected," Dad admitted.

"Thanks? I replied, my words coming out as a question. I wasn't sure if this was a compliment or not.

We laughed, and all loaded the last of the luggage into their respective cars.

"Yeah, despite being terrified out of my mind about what was happening, it was lovely," Mom said with complete honesty.

I got in Ezra's car with him, the girls in theirs, and my parents in our family car.

All three cars pulled down the campground's gravel path, and back to Rosewood, where their life would, yes return back to their dreadful normal, but this trip would never be forgotten.

 **So, that's a wrap, folks! Sorry it was so short, but the story didn't really need anything other than an ending, in my opinion. I hope you LOVE LOVE LOVED my story, and pleeeease like, comment, and share! I can't wait until I get a chance to think up a new story for you guys to read! Love forever,**

 **XOXO -Ezria_Is_Forever**


	9. Other FanFic!

**Hey Guys! Sorry, this isn't an update, I just wanted to let you guys know that if you like the kind of Ezra/PLL stories that I write, then you should check out** **PrettyLittleGilmoreGirls's** **account! We've co-written some stuff on my account, and we write similar types of things. Happy reading!**

 **-Ezria_Is_Forever**

 **BTW - the link was attached**


End file.
